


Daddy/Daughter Dance

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Molly asks Justin to go to a Daddy/Daughter Dance.





	Daddy/Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen when there was a knock on the metal door.

“Molly!” Justin exclaimed hugging his sister.

“Hi Justin,” Molly said hugging him back.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know you knew where we lived.”

“I didn’t. But mom gave me the address, because I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, first off, I don’t think we spend enough time together,” the 15-year-old started, “secondly, I want to come here more. This is a great place Justin. Oh, and more of Brian. You know I love him right?”

“Yeah,” Justin smiled.

“Well, I think one good way to spend time together is...”

“What?” Justin encouraged.

“You see, there is this ‘Daddy/Daughter Dance’ at my school,” Molly said quickly using her fingers as quotations, “but I hate dad.”

“I know,” Justin nodded.

“Well, I don’t hate him, but I highly dislike him.”

Justin laughed at his immature teenage sister. She acted so goofy and it was funny.

“But I hate him,” Justin pointed out.

Molly smiled.

“Yes you do. Anyway, I was kind hoping that sorta, maybe, kind of, you could take me?”

“You want me to take you to the Daddy/Daughter Dance!” Justin exclaimed.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Molly. I would love to.”

Molly smiled from ear-to-ear. She was almost sure that Justin would turn her down without even thinking about it.

“Great,” Molly cheered. She walked towards her brother and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Leaving a bright pink, lip-shaped blob of lip gloss there.

“Molly,” Justin growled wiping the lip gloss of with his sleeve.

“Here Justin, this is the flyer.” She handed Justin a purple piece of paper that had the date, location, and time.

After glancing at it a few seconds, Justin frowned.

“What?” Molly asked worried.

“Fuck, Molly, this is on the 22.”

“I know, Friday.”

“I have a gallery that day, I have to be there. I’m sorry,” Justin sighed handing her back the paper.

“It’s okay. I really wanted to go, but it was probably going to be stupid anyway.”

Justin walked forward and hugged his sister. Just then, the loft door opened.

“Hey,” Brian said coolly, “Molly?”

“Hello Brian.”

Justin let go of his sister and went to give Brian a kiss.

“What’s with you guys? Why do you look so upset?” 

“Molly asked me to go to the Daddy/Daughter Dance with her, you know, instead of my dead beat dad. I really wanted to go, but I have that gallery on the same night.”

Brian looked cynical for a moment, but ended up smiling.

“I have know idea why I’m doing this,” Brian declared to know one, “as much as I despise hetero junctions, Molly, how would you like to go to this dance accompanied with your one and only semi-brother-in-law, Brian Kinney.”

“What!” Molly gasped.

“I’ll go with you,” Brian repeated.

“Brian you don’t...oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Brian couldn’t help but smile. Justin sat back on the stool astonished. Not only did Brian want to spend time with his little sister, he was going to go as her semi-brother-in-law. Justin was beaming.

Molly ended up staying for dinner. Justin promised her that they would go out some other time in the near future.

After Molly left, Justin went up to Brian and gave him a hug and kiss. 

“What?” Brian asked knowing full well what Justin was so happy about.

“You are great,” Justin replied.

“I know.”

“And arrogant.”

Brian smiled; he grabbed Justin around the waist and pulled him towards the bedroom. He would show Justin just how great he was.

 

Brian came home and ran to the bedroom. It was five and he was supposed to go get Molly at six. He quickly showered and put on a suit. Brian decided not to wear a tux, because that was special, like for Justin’s prom.

He made sure he looked as sexy as possible and walked to Justin for approval. 

“How do I look?” Brian asked his partner.

“Fucking great Brian.”

“Thanks.”

Brian bent down and gave his blonde a kiss. 

“Brian, just no swearing, fucking, or doing anything weird. These are girls, with their fathers. You don’t want to piss anyone off.”

“Yes mother,” Brian teased grabbing his trench coat and walking out the door.

 

Brian knocked on Jennifer’s front door and waited. Soon enough, Justin’s mom answered smiling.

“Brian, come in,” Jennifer said ushering him in the house.

“How are you Jennifer?” Brian asked trying to be polite.

“I’m good,” she responded, “listen Brian, I’m really glad you are doing this. When Molly found out about the dance, she was upset. Then, she decided to ask Justin, but she was sure he was going to say no. I was happy that he didn’t, but now I am thrilled that you are taking his place because he’s busy.”

“Thanks.”

After a few more moments, Molly came down. She was wearing a simple pink dress, with some sashes. She was also covered with pink make-up and her hair was up in pink ribbons. Brian concluded that Molly’s favorite color was pink.

“Hi Brian,” Molly said walking to him. She hugged him for a moment and then her mother.

“Okay honey,” Jennifer began while patting down Molly’s hair, “have a great time.”

“I will mom. Come on Brian.”

Brian followed Molly out to the ‘vette. Brian smiled when she opened the door and got in herself. He did not want this night to be spoiled for her because he decided to be an ass.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, it was busy. Brian parked his car a block away not wanting to bother with valet. They walked in the main doors and found the room where the dance was being held. Molly signed them and grabbed Brian’s arm.

“This is so nice,” Molly whispered to Brian.

“It’s okay,” Brian responded. 

No one was really dancing yet. They were all eating and drinking. Brian found a table where no one was sitting yet and claimed it. After sitting there for a few minutes, a bunch of girls ran up to the table.

“Hey girls!” Molly yelled standing up and hugging them all. Brian couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

They all said their hellos. Molly sat back down and looked up at her friends.

“Girls, I’d like you to meet by brother-in-law, Brian.”

Brian nodded and kept seated, “Actually it’s semi-brother-in-law.”

Molly rolled her eyes.

“Brian this is Sara, Mary, Britt, and Carrie.”

“What do you mean ‘semi’?” Carrie asked.

“I’m not married to her brother, I’m just his boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Molly added, “Brian doesn’t want to get married.”

“For someone who doesn’t spend that much time with her brother, you sure know a lot about my life,” Brian laughed.

“Oh, right. Justin’s gay,” Britt sighed, “too bad too, he was really hot.”

“Ewe,” Molly shrieked, “ewe!”

Brian laughed. 

“Hey, I think Justin’s hot,” Brian defended.

“I don’t care,” Molly sing-sang while plugging her ears.

Eventually all of Molly’s friends left to go dance with their fathers.

“Brian, dance with me?”

“What the hell,” Brian sighed, standing up. Wasn’t that the reason he came here anyway.

They walked on the dance floor together. Brian tried to dance like the other fathers. He figured most of the men looked fifty, though he was positive that some weren’t the girls fathers, just like him. Even if any of these guys were gay, he wasn’t about to chase after them. Plus, he promised Justin.

When Brian and Molly were in the middle of their fourth dance, Molly tilted her head in.

“Can I ask you a question Brian?” Molly whispered. 

“Yeah,” Brian whispered back.

“Do you love my brother?”

Brian thought for a moment. He didn’t really know what to say besides the truth.

“Yes, Molly, I love him very much.”

“Good,” Molly smiled, “I knew you did, but sometimes Justin isn’t sure. So I was wondering.”

Brian nodded, “Just don’t tell him. I promise I’ll tell him when I’m ready.”

“Okay, but do it soon. He’s going to be so happy. He deserves to be happy.”

“I know.”

Brian continued dancing with Molly. He wondered if he’d dance with her at his and Justin’s wedding.

* * *

I guess that Britt, Sara, Mary, and Carrie have a surprise for them. Hey guys! I used your names! Wasn’t that interesting? Enjoy.


End file.
